ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonja's Decision
While looking around the toy store, Sonja and the Lombax Five are getting reckless about Ratchet and Sasha's secret surprise. Sienna Willow: I don't know what Sasha and Ratchet are up too but we'll find the answer soon. Scarlett Red: Yeah... - Later that night, back at Castle Dedede, Tiff and her family presents Kirby with a new toy - A robot dog. While they get the thing working, Sonja and the others finally sees Ratchet and the gang, as they are prepared themselves for the biggest secret ever told. Sasha: Sonja, we are all very glad that you can make it here tonight. Reia: Are you sure they are ready for this? It might be a shocker.. Tapion: They have waited long enough. Clank: Tapion's right. We should tell them. Ratchet: Sonja, we thought you should know about this.. Me and Sasha.. We're having a baby together. Sonja: OMG!! That is so great! I bet you are going to be a excellent father! Ratchet: Thanks, Sonja. Really.. Zack: Hang on, guys. There's more to this. Eillie: Huh? Sasha: The baby is going to be a boy. Sonja: Cool! *Smiles* Reia: I'm surprized that Sonja and the others are happy about this.. Genis: Me too. Raine: Angela, can I have a word? - Both Angela and Raine are having a private talk, while Sonja asks Sasha what the baby's name should be. Sonja: So what the baby should be named? X-23: Well, we already have a name for him. Ratchet: We want to keep our promise to a warrior from the future, so... Sasha: His name is Jake. Sonja: That's a good name for him! Sasha: Thank you. - Both Raine and Angela came back to the team, as Sonja wonders about this 'warrior from the future', the one she heard a few hours ago. Sonja: Who was that warrior from the future? *Paces around* Reia: Please tell me you didn't eavesdropping on the captain, are you? Ratchet: It's okay, Reia. I think it's time to tell her what really happened.. - The Lombax Six take their seats as Ratchet and Sasha tells a very emotional story. Ratchet: While finding a way to bring back Reia, we mistakenly traveled to the future and Jake, our future son, found us. Sasha: He's very bold, brave and an excellent strategic person. It is he who planned a safe future for us.. A better future. Ratchet: One day, he can barely stand from both the androids and Hatchet. Before he returns to his time zone, he makes a promise to us. 'Never forget this child. This is a sign of hope. ..of everything he can to help the people around him.' X-23: How can I still remember this..? *starts to cry and clings to Zack* Zack: Easy.. *comforts X-23* Ratchet: All of this happened before the final battle against Hatchet. Sasha: I'm very sorry.. We should've told all of you about this. Ratchet: But, now that you learned the truth, it doesn't matter what fate holds for all of us now. I'm going to keep our promise. Reia: We all do. Sonja: *Looks at Reia* Sasha: It'll be disastrous if this child falls into the wrong hands. Reia: Agreed. Sonja, I know this is kinda crazy, but we need your help. It's not safe to look after both Sasha and the baby here. We need a place to stay for a while. Any idea where should we go? Sonja: *Shrugs* Reia: I don't believe this.. Yasha: The castle grounds are indeed dangerous. My suggestion is to let Sasha stay in Kirby's home. Genis: On a tree? There's no way that will-- - Raine slaps Genis on the head. Raine: That's not what he meant. Sasha: I agree with Yasha. It'll be a safe place for the child. Reia: Well, Sonja? Sonja: I think that's a good idea. Reia: Then it's settled. Sasha: Thank you all so much for helping me and Jake. Sonja: No problem. - As Tiff and her family finally figured out how to turn on the toy, Ratchet and the gang are about to leave the castle. But, Sonja stops them for a surprise of their own. Sonja: Guys! I got a huge surprise for you! Ratchet: Huh? Reia: What is it, Sonja? Sonja: *Gets them to follow me* - Ratchet and the gang follows Sonja to one of the rooms. Along the way, Yasha had an uneasy feeling about something else. Cronk: Something on your mind? Yasha: Maybe.. How many times we defeated Hatchet, recently? Genis: Four times. Why you ask? Yasha: It's just something about him that always comes back. Ratchet: Ah, you think too much. - Everybody finally finds the room and, when they opened the door, they found Sonja's surprise for them. Sonja: TA-DAA!! Genis: Woah.. X-23: I.. Don't know what to say.. Reia: Sonja.. Did you..? Sonja: *Smiles* Well, what do you think? Genis: This is awesome!! Reia: What is this..? Sonja: A bunch of baby stuff for Sasha and Ratchet! Sasha: That's really sweet of you.. Reia: Wow.. Thanks a lot, Sonja. Raine: Hmm... - Tiff and her family shares a toast for Kirby and his new toy. At the same time, the team takes Sonja's gifts and make their way to Kirby's home as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes - Kirby